Cellular telecommunications networks characteristically provide “cells” of radio communication coverage between communication devices (which are typically mobile) and a core network (with a “downlink” from core network to communication device and an “uplink” in the opposite direction).
Various radio access technologies (RATs) are implemented: currently digital cellular networks are the most common and these are loosely classed as second generation (2G), third generation (3G), fourth generation (4G), etc. technologies according to whether the RAT achieves effective data communications that meet increasingly challenging requirements. In meeting these requirements, the technologies make different uses of the available radio frequency (RF) bandwidth: neighbouring cells in 2G technologies, for example, are deployed so that they use RF bandwidth at different frequencies to avoid interference.
To ensure effective coverage of a large geographic area, a plurality of cells are provided by respective network nodes referred to variously as base transceiver stations and base stations. Base (transceiver) stations are associated with one or more antenna arrays which in turn establish respective cells. They are controlled at least in part by other entities in the core network known as controllers (in 3G technologies such as UMTS these are referred to as radio network controllers, RNCs). More recently certain categories of base transceiver stations, referred to as eNodeBs or eNBs in the context of LTE, implement both base station functionality and at least some controller functionality. The antenna arrays (and thus, often, the base stations) are geographically distributed so that the coverage of each cell typically overlaps with that of neighbouring cells only at the cell edge. The RATs aim to ensure that communication devices are provided with continuous coverage even if they are moving from the coverage of a first cell to that of a second across the cell edge region: to do this they use a reselection technique referred to as “handover” (or “handoff”). Handoff is described as “soft” when the procedure allows for a transition period during which control and/or user data traffic intended for a given communication device is routed to the device through more than one of the cells, in other words the device is permitted to “camp” on more than one cell.
Providing communication devices with coverage at cell edge typically requires more network resources; for instance transmission power needs to be higher in the downlink in order for the RF signal to propagate to the cell edge.
Release '99 of the W-CDMA Standard enabled the reuse of the same frequency at cell edge with soft handover (i.e. handover having a transition phase where a terminal effectively camps on both source and target cells).
In later releases of 3G RATs, however, HSDPA, for instance, has mainly removed in downlink the concept of soft handover: data is transmitted from only one cell to the terminal.
In many parts of the world, 4G RATs (such those compliant with the 3GPP standards known as Long Term Evolution (LTE)) are deployed. Like these later 3G releases, LTE uses universal frequency reuse (where cells sufficiently far apart operate on the same frequency) without soft handoff. Consequently, high levels of interference and low SINR (signal to interference plus noise ratio) can be expected near the cell edge. This means users at the cell edge in LTE (and HSDPA, etc.) require more radio resources (i.e. user plane resource blocks, control channel resource blocks, etc.) than users closer to the serving base transceiver stations (i.e. eNBs). Accordingly, the potential for the cell be impacted increases when there is an increase in the number and activity of users at/near to the cell edge.
LTE is also specified to handle different types of base transceiver station entities. The requirement for cellular communications coverage is far from uniform across a typical geographic area. Furthermore natural features or features of the built environment introduce additional constraints upon the operation of base station entities.
The most prevalent class of base transceiver station is the wide area eNodeB which provides coverage over a wide geographical spread (spanning distances of up to 20 km)—this is sometimes termed the “macro (layer) eNB” type. Such eNBs often provide more than one “cell” or sector.
Base transceiver stations of more limited transmit power than the macro eNBs, and typically providing one cell or sector, are referred to as micro eNBs.
Smaller cells may be provided by devices of even lower power: local area eNBs (or picocell base stations) and home eNBs (or femtocell base stations). The resulting femtocells and picocells are sometimes referred to generally as “small cells”. These classes of base transceiver stations are typically used in areas where coverage would otherwise be inadequate or awkward to maintain using conventional eNB equipment. The main distinction between local area and home eNBs is that in the case of the home eNBs the location and control of the device lies with the end-user rather than the network operator; these devices conventionally offer communication services to a “white-list” of home-users rather than any network subscribers that happen to be within coverage.
LTE has a hierarchical architecture so that a wide area layer of coverage (the macro layer) may overlap or encompass geographic regions within the coverage of smaller cells (the “micro layer”). Nevertheless there may be a preference on behalf of the network operator to have uplink and/or downlink traffic for certain devices handed down to the micro layer; to free up capacity in the macro layer for devices that are out of micro layer coverage, for example.
Network operators wish to improve the efficiency of the use of their networks at or near cell edges.
It is known to address the cell edge problem by:                Increasing the performance at cell edge, for instance by adding more and more complex software in the macrocells to improve the cell edge performance (usually within the area of the coordinated scheduling between adjacent cells). In certain cases, such as for the CoMP (Coordinated Multi Point) feature described in 3GPP Release 11, the improved cell edge performance brings with it the need for dedicated transmit (Tx) and receive (Rx) antennas associated with one or more macro eNBs.        Installing fixed Small Cells (i.e. local area eNodeBs) to increase system capacity.        
The installation of fixed small cells by a network operator brings with it the burden of finding suitable locations, paying for the site rental, and deploying additional cables to connect the fixed Small Cells to other nodes of the network. Furthermore, installation and commissioning (including configuring) of fixed small cells takes time: even if wireless backhaul is used instead of cables, the fixed small cells need to be installed in a suitable position and configured for operation at that location. In some cases, this process may include the configuration and testing of directional antennas associated with such small cell devices which require the skills of a professional radio engineer. In addition, where the small cell device fails or otherwise requires servicing the device and the installation site needs to be accessible by the operator: since these devices are typically the property of the network operator but located on private land and in sometimes inaccessible locations, there are likely to be logistical and practical obstacles to intervention by one of the operator's engineers.
The LTE standards (Release 10 (and later) of the 3GPP) also describe two further Radio Access Network entities: relays and repeaters which can be used to address the problem of cell edges. Both types of entity provide extension of coverage for one cell of an existing base transceiver station.
A repeater is communicatively tied to a corresponding (typically macro) eNB, having a first antenna within a given cell (the “donor cell”) of the eNB and a second antenna directed towards a coverage area where coverage extension is required. In certain instances, a repeater merely retransmits (i.e. re-broadcasts) a signal, received at a first frequency, at a second frequency, typically amplifying the repeated signal. Uplink and downlink signals may thus be conveyed through repeaters without any need for decoding.
Repeaters specified in Release 10 (and later) of the 3GPP standards decode the (incoming) signal and then recode and retransmit that signal: this new class of repeater is referred to as a “relay”.
A relay is also communicatively tied to a corresponding eNB. It too has a first antenna within a given cell (the “donor cell”) of the eNB and a second antenna directed towards a target coverage area. Relays however form their own cells and operate in many ways as base transceiver stations in their own right. Relays decode the signals from the donor cell, applying any necessary error correction, and make decisions about how radio resources (such as the channels within each radio subframe) are assigned.
There are certain network conditions where individual communication devices in cellular networks have a disproportionately detrimental effect on the network performance.
In certain cases, for example, one or more terminals (also termed “user equipment” or simply UE) may be close to the edge of a serving cell. A small number of active users at cell edge can consume a high number of cell resources (e.g. LTE resource blocks) since cell edge typically correlates to poor coverage; implying that a higher number of resources must be dedicated to the cell edge users to provide a throughput at a given level when compare to the demand for resources by users that are in better radio conditions (i.e. away from the cell edges). Serving radio resources to communication devices at cell-edge has a higher cost in terms of resource allocation and power usage than a similar device in a region of the cell closer to a serving base transceiver station system (such as an eNodeB).
When cellular networks are deployed, they are often specified with greater capacity than is forecast to be required by the existing communication devices. However, the numbers of communication devices and the demand for ever more network resources means that the network may be affected by capacity problems in the radio interface more often than is acceptable.
Known approaches to cell edge problems seek to increase the capacity or coverage of the cellular network by addition of further network equipment at locations in the network where cell edge problems regularly occur (or are forecast). Such equipment is typically fixed in location and requires careful planning.
Network and other performance conditions very often change over time: for instance, individual communication devices that, by virtue of their location at the cell edge and active use of the network, have a detrimental effect on the network performance at one time, may, at other times, be idle and cause no such effect. Furthermore, as UEs are typically mobile, they may have moved outside the affected cell entirely or closer to the base transceiver station equipment that serves the cell—either way, reducing the detrimental effect.
It is therefore desirable to ensure that the network can adapt to the presence of dynamic effects upon capacity and coverage and in addition to provide a system that allows the extension of coverage in a cellular network that can be deployed dynamically without requiring the siting of additional radio equipment near regions of poor radio coverage.